


Еще одна игра

by Joringhel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Во всей Вселенной не сыщется и десятка сущностей, столь же древних и могущественных, как Грандмастер.





	Еще одна игра

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216207011.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

_По болотам, по холмам,_  
Вьется полозом туман.  
Околдован или пьян,  
Я гляжу сквозь тот туман  
На тебя, желанная...   
Марко Поло - “Чужестранка” 

Локи восхищен.

Во всей Вселенной не сыщется и десятка сущностей, столь же древних и могущественных, как его новый знакомый. Сила, исходящая от Эн Дви Гаста, питает его, наполняет, заставляет иначе взглянуть на вещи. Грандмастер не говорит о своем происхождении. Только упоминает иногда вскользь, что живет очень долго. И что вечная жизнь — отнюдь не благо. Хаос, что он способен сотворить одним взмахом ладони, не в силах унять его скуку.  
Грандмастер предпочитает игристое вино, яркий свет, броские ткани. Яркостью декораций он компенсирует тусклый привкус бессмертия. Игры, созданные им на Сакааре — всего лишь отражение сотен игр, что он наблюдал в течение сотен лет. Арена — лишь копия тысячи других арен. Впрочем… Эта арена лучшая в истории Вселенной.  
Грандмастер на самом деле гордится своим творением. Он ведет Локи по пустынной арене, рассказывая о трудностях стройки, об архитектурных нюансах и о технологии превращения сакаарских отбросов в строительные материалы. Локи слушает внимательно, кивает, задавая время от времени наводящие вопросы, и ловит себя на том, что не может отвести от него глаз. 

— Знаешь, ты первый бессмертный, которого мне довелось встретить за последние лет триста. Это стоит отметить, не правда ли? И как я не подумал об этом сразу! — Грандмастер быстро увлекается и быстро остывает. 

Он темпераментный, капризный и переменчивый в предпочтениях. Быть в фаворе у него нелегко, но Локи не ищет легких дорог. Он очаровывает изящностью манер и остротой ума, каждым словом, каждым шагом доказывая, что равных ему Грандмастер не найдет и на другом конце Галактики.  
Грандмастер салютует ему бокалом и откровенно любуется.  
Локи не доводилось встречать никого, кто хоть немного напоминал бы Грандмастера — в этом первозданном хаосе, в нескончаемой тяге к жизни, в непрекращающемся сражении со скукой.  
Новизна ощущений влечет. 

В личных покоях Грандмастера всегда царит полумрак. Тусклое мерцание золотых парчовых покрывал и портьер, мягкое сияние свечей — никакого искусственного света, его хватает в публичных помещениях. День ото дня Эн Дви Гаст окружен фейерверками, искрами, переливами ламп и цветомузыкой. Ночами он ищет покоя, и находит его в тени. 

Когда Локи приходит к нему, слуги испаряются. Каждый визит Локи остается с ним один на один, и тогда говорит обо всем, что знает сам, и спрашивает о том, что еще ему не известно. Грандмастер любит разговоры об искусстве, астрономии, науках и философии, но сам Локи важен для него не меньше. День за днем Локи рассказывает свою историю, пока однажды не решается показать свой истинный облик.  
Никогда прежде он не думал, что его синяя кожа, холодная, как лед, способна вызвать в чьих-то глазах неприкрытое восхищение.  
Грандмастер говорит, что ему не надо больше прятаться, скрываться от тех, кто проклинает его и считает монстром.

— Глупцы, — только отмахивается он на слова о чудовищности его сути. — Ничего они не понимают. 

Он наливает Локи шампанского из серебряной бутылки и пьет за то, чтобы никому во Вселенной не приходилось скрывать свою красоту. 

Вечера напролет они играют в игры — от простейших земных шахмат до трехмерной конструкции с планеты Б-76 пояса Зеты-Цирцеи. У Грандмастера скопилась огромная коллекция игр, в которые ему не с кем было играть. Локи доставляет удовольствие схлестнуться в поединке умов с достойным противником. Каждый свой выигрыш Грандмастер встречает с кошачьей довольной улыбкой, каждый проигрыш — с досадливым шипением. Проигрышей больше, чем могло казаться. Выигрышей намного больше, чем Локи бы хотел.

С Грандмастером никогда не знаешь наверняка, по каким правилам пройдет игра следующим вечером. Локи знает одно — игра будет. То, что объединяет их, заставляет смотреть друг на друга, подолгу изучая выражение чужих глаз, та любовь к игре, которую оба несут в своей природе, объединяет их крепче, чем обоим сперва казалось.  
Поднимая взгляд от доски, Локи видит взгляд Грандмастера — серьезный и испытующий, незнакомый в своей пронзительности. Локи чувствует, как по спине бежит неприятный холодок. Заметив, что на него смотрят, Эн Дви Гаст щурится, и в глазах его начинают играть лукавые огоньки. 

Когда они первый раз делят постель, Локи кажется, что это еще одна игра — правила которой ему скоро озвучат, как и цену за победу. Грандмастер молчит. 

Вскоре Локи узнает, что оказался единственным, кого вообще допускают в спальню Эн Дви Гаста — кроме слуг, но их он не воспринимает всерьез. Даже перед суровой Топаз эти двери закрыты. Грандмастер любит смотреть, и оргии пополам с веселыми праздниками и пятью днями рождения в год частое явление на Сакааре, но участвовать ему давно не интересно.  
Локи нравится понимать, что он единственный в своем роде, что интерес Грандмастера к нему неподделен. И вызван не только синей кожей и неизвестными йотунскими символами, что с годами лишь сильнее впечатываются в кожу — ум, интеллект, знания и находчивость возбуждают не меньше. Локи знает это, и это льстит его самолюбию больше сладких слов и дорогих подарков. 

Быть рядом с Грандмастером — значит, быть выше любого на этой планете. Сидеть по правую руку от него — значит, держать в руке поводья упряжки, зовущейся властью. Быть фаворитом Грандмастера значит не носить чип, не считаться рабом и иметь в своем распоряжении все, что только есть на Сакааре. Быть единственным фаворитом Грандмастера значит иметь на него такое влияние, которое не снилось никому в ближайшей обитаемой части Вселенной.  
И, хотя Локи понимает, что играет с огнем, остановиться он не может. Переиграть Эн Дви Гаста на его поле — это вызов, равных которому он еще не знал. 

Локи некуда возвращаться. 

— Асгард не спасти, — спокойно говорит Эн Дви Гаст. — Оставайся здесь, и у тебя будет все, что только можешь пожелать. 

Асгард не спасти.  
Рагнарёк свершился, Хела, Богиня Смерти, вступила в свои права. Рухнут высокие стены, падут изящные башни, огонь пожрет молодую зеленую поросль бескрайних прекрасных полей. Биврест будет разрушен, отныне и навеки, а Хела, Богиня Смерти, двинется дальше, разрушая мир за миром во всеохватывающем, всеобъемлющем желании мести.  
Все, кого Локи когда-либо знал и любил, мертвы. 

— Оставайся со мной, забудь о прошлом. Здесь для тебя создан новый мир. Здесь ты никогда не познаешь боли… 

Грандмастер поднимает его лицо за подбородок и нежно целует в губы, окрашивая рот ярко-синей краской для лица. Локи отвечает на поцелуй, прикрывая глаза, соглашаясь.  
Ему некуда возвращаться. И некуда идти — в любой точке Вселенной его отыщет и уничтожит Танос, которого он предал и подвел. В любой точке Вселенной…. Кроме, возможно, Сакаара. Места на границе обитаемых миров, космической свалки, места, находящегося под неустанным покровительством одного из древнейших бессмертных созданий… Если есть укрытие от Таноса, то только здесь.  
Локи не ходит на арену, потому что не любит смотреть на бессмысленные кровопролития. Но сопровождает Эн Дви Гаста на вечеринках и банкетах, праздниках и оргиях, где шампанское льется рекой, музыка звучит так громко, что можно оглохнуть, а жар от нескольких солнц легко унять прикосновением синей холодной кожи к высокому лбу.  
Грандмастер дарит Локи риск и безопасность пополам, и впервые за долгое время Локи не может вспомнить, что значит — скука. 

Локи стонет, запрокидывая голову, волосы плещутся по спине. Лицо Грандмастера сумрачно белеет в темноте спальни, и руки на бедрах сильно давят на выступающие косточки, принуждая двигаться быстрее. Он кончает, подминая Локи под себя одним движением, вбивая в шелковые простыни, и сбивчиво зовет:

— Локи!.. 

Звук его голоса взрывается у виска. Локи впивается ногтями ему в плечо, кусает губы и видит в глазах склонившегося над ним Эн Дви Гаста черное полотно Вселенной, беззвездное и мрачное, точно затянутое паутиной тумана. Вечность смотрит на него из-под позолоченных век, и Локи кричит, изливаясь ему в ладонь, пересыпая стоны проклятиями, стремясь вырваться из его рук и прижаться теснее одновременно, и Грандмастер шепчет, прикасаясь губами к уху:

— Тише, тише, любовь моя… Всё хорошо. Все хорошо.

Если это любовь, думает Локи, глядя в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами, то я ничего не хочу о ней знать. Ладонь Грандмастера ложится на его грудь, словно успокаивая бьющееся птицей сердце. Если это любовь, думает Локи, то я ничего о ней не знаю. 

Он закрывает глаза, и сон укутывает его мягкой волной. Чернота Вселенной, беззвездная и холодная, окружает его, увлекая в неведомое ничто. В непроглядной темноте не видно ни единого огня, ни единого лучика света. Изначальный хаос матово поглощает все вокруг, напитываясь и наполняясь. 

За миг до того, как Локи окончательно проваливается в сон, черноту разрывает внезапная вспышка. Молния.  
И следом — грохочет гром.


End file.
